Richard Marks (1844-1907)
__TOC__ * Sex : Male * Born: September 1884 at Binda, Georgiana County, New South Wales * Died: 9 October 1907 at Crookwell, King County, New South Wales, Australia at age 63 Pedigree Richard is the son of William Marks (Abt 1803-1861) and Ann Lamb (1816-1894). Siblings Full Blooded *Mary Ann Lamb (1835-1914) *James Lamb (1836-1875) *Elizabeth Jane Marks (1838-1908) *William Marks (1841-1927) *Martha Alice Marks (1842-1886) *Richard Marks (1844-1907) *Elisha Marks (1846-1939) *Alfred James Marks (1849-1896) *Matilda Jane Marks (1852-1936) Half Blooded Richard has the same mother as: *Isabella Campbell (1859-1924) *Kesty Campbell (1859-1871) *John Francis Campbell (1865-1909) Biography Richard was born at "Markdale" in September 1844. He was baptised in the Parish of St. Saviour in the County of Argyle on 22 January 1846. The minister was G N Wood, a minister of the Church of England. Richard had an relationship with Esther H Quince during 1863. They had a daughter, Anne, in 1863. Richard married Lydia Cramp (1845-1929) on 16 June 1867 at St James Church in Binda, Georgiana County, New South Wales Lydia and Richard had a son, Charles, in 1868. Lydia and Richard has a son, Elijah, in 1870. Richard owned "Markdale" in 1872. Markdale is a homestead near Bigga, Georgiana County, New South Wales. Lydia and Richard has a son, Sydney, in 1874. Lydia and Richard has a daughter, Hannah, in 1878. Lydia and Richard has a son, Arthur, in 1881 in 1881 at Flowerdale in Carcoar District. Richard is listed as working as a farmer. Lydia and Richard has a son, Percival, in 1885. Richard was involved in a court case about Cattle Stealing on 11 February 1887 in Murrumburrah Police Court, New South Wales. He was charged for stealing 16 cattle from James Pagett of Binda. Bail was allowed for £200 and two sureties of £100 each. He was sentenced for Cattle Stealing to 4 jears jail. He was required to pay £50 to each of Pay and James Pagett for expenses in the Yass Quarter Sessions. He was imprisoned at Berrima Goal on 26 Aug 1887. He actually spent three years in jail, being released in 1890. 1890s Depression Richard is known for making his children leave the property and work else-where. They were forced to give all of thier income to Richard. Some of the later ones, such as Arthur, were wise to this and leaft the local region to be able to keep thier income. He worked as a drover about 1896 in New South Wales. They drove horses to Adelaide in South Australia for sale. A family story states that they took some of the children with them. They tied the children into the sadles to stop them from falling off when they fell asleep. Richard would ride his hose and sulkey across the Abercrombie Mountains, Abercrombie, Georgiana County, New South Wales. Federation Richard was suffering from Leukemia. Had been treated in Orange Hosptial but was living in Denison Street, Crookwell when he died from Pernicious Anaemia. He signed a will on 5 Oct 1907 in Crookwell, King County, New South Wales, Australia. This is the last Will and Testament of me Richard Marks of Crookwell in the state of New South Wales Grazier. After payment of all my just debts funeral and testamentary expenses, I give and devise unto my dear wife, Lydia Marks, all that my land and cottage situated at Crookwell and lately purchased from my son Sydney James Marks subject to having paid the balance of purchase money (if any) due thereon and at the time my death. I also give, devise and bequeath to my said wife all my interest in and all money due (if any) on my property at Orange recently sold by me. I gave and bequeath to my said wife all moneys in hand or standing to my credit in any bank, either on current account or on deposit. I give and bequeath all moneys due under any policy or policy of insurance effected in my life to my said wife and all my children to be equally divided between them. All the rest and residue of my estate whatever and whereever soever situate I give and devise and bequeath to my dear wife, Lydia, and during her lifetime and from and after her death to all my children, Charles Henry Alfred Marks, Elijah Reuben Marks, Sydney James Marks, Hannah Maria Marks, Arthur Ambrose Marks and Percival Richard Marks to be held by them in equal shares absolutely as tenants in common. I approve Charles Henry Alfred marks and Elijah Reuben Marks to the exectiors of the my last testament. I revoke all former wills by me and any time before made and declare this to be my last will and Testament. As witness my hand at Crookwell this fifth day of October one thousand nine hundred and seven. Signed with his mark. Richard Marks Signed and Declared by the said Testator as and for his last will and testament in the presence of us both presented at the same time and we at his request in his presence of each other have ??? ??? subscribed our names as witness. We certify that the contents hereof were previously read over and explained to the Testator and that the appeared fully to understand the nature and effect hereof. G Willoughby. This will marked A referred to in the annexed affidavit of Charles Thomas Clifton before me the eighth day of November AD1907. A Duddley. JP Signed by the executors Charles Henry Alfred Marks and Elijah Reuben Marks in my presence. A Duddley. JP'' He was buried on 11 Oct 1907, Binda Cemetery, Church of England Section, Georgiana County, New South Wales, Australia. The undertaker was Thomas E Kennedy, the minister was H E Hertherington, Church of England and witnesses were R J Henniff & Dorid Carey. The registration of his death occurred on 12 Oct 1907 in Crookwell District, New South Wales, Australia. The informant was his son Sydney J Marks of Crookwell, NSW. Born in Markdale, NSW. Married in Binda NSW, 22 Years to Lydia Cramp. Not any deceased (Children). Spouse(s) Richard married Lydia Cramp (1845-1929) on 6 Jun 1867 in Binda, Georgiana County, New South Wales, Australia Offspring Esther H Quince (1848-?) *Ann Quince (1863-1945) Lydia Cramp (1845-1929) *Charles Henry Alfred Marks (1868-1941) *Elijah Reuben Marks (1870-1944) *Sydney James Marks (1874-1953) *Hannah Maria Marks (1878-1949) *Arthur Ambrose Marks (1881-1963) *Percival Richard Marks (1885-1964) Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Residents & Settlers of Crookwell, Page 2. Unsure as if this is the same as Crookwell Settlers or a different document. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 2061/1867. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V18441735 31A/1844. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), Death 1907/013428. Richard Marks, Son of William Marks and Ann Lamb. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 13428/1907. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), Baptism or Richard Marks Volume 31A, 1735. # Lee Ann. # Janice Nadin. # Rhonda Brownlow. # Sylvia Yap. # Crookwell & District Historical Society, Crookwell & District Historical Society Cemetery Transcriptions (ISBN 0 646 14659 9 Transcribed and Collated by Julienne Belford and assisted by Stuart Anderson. Printed 31 May 1993 Printed by Goulburn Printing Services Goulburn 2580.), page 33. # Greville's Official Post Office Directory of New South Wales, Binda. # Wayne Cummins, The Village of Binda, Gazetted 1850, First Village in Crookwell Shire Page 40. (1998, ISBN 0-646-36056-6, Hypercet Printing, Goulburn, NSW) # NSW State Government Records, http://www.records.nsw.gov.au/ASP/Gaolphotos.asp. # NSW State Government Records, Will. # Bigga School Parents and citizens' Centenary Committee, A History of Bigga (Bigga Public School Centenary Committee Ian Chudleigh, Editor Printed by Pirie Printers Pty Ltd, Canberra, ACT), Pages 127. References Image:Richard_Marks_(1844-1907)_Final_Will.png|Final will Image:Ricahrd_Marks_(1844-1907)_Death_Certificate.png|Death Certificate category:Marks (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles